Happy Feeling Inside Me
by Iris Richards
Summary: A random OOC yaoi story... main paring is NarutoNeji... Its really good though!
1. Chapter 1

Happy Feelings Inside Me Vol. 1

By Lily (Kiba), Trina (Neji), and Vanessa (Naruto)

NEJI'S POV

I sat in my English class, quietly doing my work as the majority of the class talked and the laughed across the room, while our teacher, Mr. Maito, tried desperately to quiet them down. Today was not my day. I found out that I have a "B" in history. Sure, most people would think that's a good thing, but I am no like everyone else. Some people call me a genius or something else along those lines. And in history too… God this sucks. Only 1 and I would have an "A" in there too. I was actually asked to move up a grade earlier this year, but I turned it down because… of the guy sitting next to me right now. I looked up at him as he chattered away loudly to his friend, Kiba, who sat in front of me.

What is it about him that interests me so much? He's so obnoxious and annoying, yet I've never been able to get my mind off him. I don't think we've ever even talked before. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't even know I existed. Ah, well, that's okay. I've still got my smarts right?

I looked back down at my work just in time to prevent Naruto from catching me stare. A few minutes later, Mr. Maito was able to quiet the class down enough for him to talk.

"Okay class, pass up the assignment. I can see that you are done since you're all talking…" he stated with a light smirk still on his face even though you could tell he was pretty miffed at the class. There were immediate cries from the students, complaining about not having enough time to finish. Naruto's hand shot into the air and he began, asking his question before he was even called on.

"Hey Gai-sensei!"

"Naruto, please call me by my last name."

"Oh, my bad, Anyway, can we watch a movie in this class? Like, related to what we're learning or something?"

"Dumbass! What kinda movie have you seen related to English?" Kiba butted in. In seconds, the class began to talk and yell in an uproar once more. I just sighed and went back to my worksheet.

NARUTO'S POV

"I'm not a Dumbass!" I yelled at Kiba, "there's Romeo and Juillet and then there's Julius Caesar and …umm… uhhh… yeah…"

Gai-sensei was trying to get the class to quiet down again so we could move onto the next assignment. I looked around the room and realized only Neji was doing his work. I wouldn't be surprised if I was the only one who knew his name. Most people didn't even know he exists… but I do. I lost count of how many hours I've spent thinking about him. Every second I'm not in the same room as him, I wonder what he's doing, where he's at, or who he's with. Even heaven would be hell without him. I mean I didn't even know I went that way, until someone accidentally pushed my lips against Saskue's lips…

I know Neji was asked to move up a grade but didn't. I wonder why, but I'm glade he stayed. Not that I'll ever have a chance with him. He probably hates me. I mean I'm so loud and some people say I'm annoying and he's… he's… just so him, but Iruka always said "You'll never know till you try…" so hey maybe I'll talk to him after class.

"Naruto!" Kiba yelled snapping out of my thoughts and back to reality. "You're staring again."

"I can't help it. He's just so damn sexy!" I said. Kiba knew about my sexual preferences, after all he was my first bout friend… but that didn't work out…

"So what? Dumbass… If you keep staring like that, he's gonna get creeped out!" Kiba said as the bell rang and everyone flooded out the classroom.

"I'm gonna go talk to him," I said walking away from Kiba and towards Neji. "Hi Neji," I said when I was next to Neji.

NEJI'S POV

"Oh. My. God." Were my thoughts at the moment. Naruto? Talking to me? I can feel the blush rising in my cheeks. God, I hope he doesn't notice. I pulled myself together so he wouldn't think I was weird, which he probably already did… Anyway, I pushed my thoughts and questions aside, but still looked down at the ground to hide my red face, letting my long hair fall on my cheeks.

"U-um, Hi…" I said in reply, almost whispering. How pitiful am I? I'm starting to sound like my cousin, Hinata, who can't even say a sentence without stuttering at least once. He probably thinks I'm some kind of shy, school-girl type guy or something. I felt myself blush even deeper. Fuck this is not good. Sure, I'm glad he acknowledges my existence, but why did he choose now to talk to me? Was he doing it to tease me? Or does he really want to be friends… or perhaps something more…?

NARUTO'S POV

"Awww… He's so cute!" I squealed in my head. He's so freakin cute when he's blushing! But why is he blushing? And the few times I've heard him talk he didn't stutter… so why is he now? OMG… maybe he knows I like him… and he's afraid that I might try and do something to him… wait there's no way in hell he can know I like him… I mean the whole school may know I'm gay but the only way you could tell I liked Neji is if you a) could read my mind or b) stalked me and watched me all the time. I have to stay calm! But what if he's gay… I felt a blush coming to my cheeks at the images I was getting in my head. Okay bad head! Out of my head you stupid images! "So… ummm… what class do you have next?" I asked him quietly. I don't think I ever spoke this quite before… but why am I suddenly so shy?

NEJI'S POV

"I-I… um…"damn it, get it together Neji! There was a moment of silence between the two of us, and I didn't even notice Naruto blushing till I looked up. My heart began beating, faster and faster not knowing what else to do, my head was spinning and without thinking, I kissed him. Just a bit longer than a peck on the lips, but it was a kiss none the less. After that, I ran, my face bright red. I didn't go to my next class, Geometry. Instead I ran straight for the main office. I asked the lady working there, Kurnai, if I could call home. About 15 minutes later, my uncle Hiashi came to pick me up.

As soon as I got home, I locked myself in my room and buried my head in my pillow. I didn't eat anything the rest of the day. I was too busy trying to calm myself down. Why did I do that? Why did I kiss him? I know that he is gay, but what if he isn't interested in me like I am in him? Ugh… someone please help me get through this. I didn't go to school the next day. How could I after that?

NARUTO'S POV _(rewinding to kiss)_

I watched Neji run down the hall… should I follow him… wait… I don't know where he's going… did that really just happen? Did Neji really just kiss me or is this just a dream. I pinched myself and didn't wake up. I walked slowly towards my next class but turned back around as the tardy bell rang. Shit… now I have to get a tardy pass. I finally walked in to my algebra class when it was half-over. "So nice of you to join us Naruto," Kakashi-sensei said. I glanced in his direction as I sat down. I still can't believe Neji just kissed me… I mean, sure I was happy, but why did he do it… I'll talk to him next class since we have P.E. together. Shikamaru poked me from behind. "Dude what's wrong? You're always loud and annoying and never late but today you majorly late and annoying quiet," he whispered.

"Nothing's wrong!" I yelled, "Okay! The only thing that happened was the guy I dream about 24/7 just kissed me! Okay nothings wrong!" I'm not sure why I snapped like that I just did.

When I got to P.E, I found out that Neji went home so I couldn't talk to him. I decided to act like I normally did. My loud annoying self. When Neji didn't come to school the next day, I decided to stop by his house on the way home. I got his address from his cousin, Hinata. As I pulled my car up to his house, I took a deep breath. Okay here goes nothing. I got out of the car and walked to the door. I took another deep breath and knocked on the door…

NEJI'S POV

I had been curled up on the couch wrapped in a blanket when I heard a knock at the door. I hadn't been able to sleep very well the night before, nor had I eaten anything since yesterday's lunch. I was shivering cold when I left the couch, even though I still had my blanket wrapped around me. It took me a second to gain my balance; a result of not eating or sleeping.

"Just a minute!" I called out to the door, expecting it to be Hiashi or Hinata coming to check on me. I gripped the blanket tighter around me and walked to the door, stumbling along the way, becoming dizzier as I went. When I opened the door and saw Naruto standing in front of me, I immediately flushed red… then all I could see was black.

NARUTO'S POV

I caught Neji as he toppled forward. "Neji?" I carried him inside and laid him on the couch. I felt his forehead and realized he was burning up. They always told me that the best way to get rid of a fever was to sweat it out. I looked around for some more blankets, not finding any in the room; I decided to explore the house. I found what I assumed to be Neji's bedroom. I saw blankets piled high on the bed and decided to bring him in here. I went back to the first room and began Neji and carried him back to the bedroom. Not knowing what else to do I climbed onto the bed next to him and pulled him into my arms. I pulled the blankets over us. My last thought before falling asleep was "God, he looks so cute when he's asleep"

NEJI'S POV

I woke up to find a warm body pushed against my back and strong arms wrapped around me. I squeezed in closer before opening my eyes and realizing it was, of all people, Naruto! I almost started to glow bright red again, until I realized he was asleep. I loved being cuddled against him, but… it was so damn hot! Gently prying him off me, I sat up and tossed the entire pile of blankets onto the floor, in the process revealing his and my own full bodies. He was wearing his school clothes while I was wearing dark blue pajama pants and a white tank-top which outlined the shape of my torso.

I noticed Naruto twitch in his sleep from the sudden loss of heat. Feeling myself get a little cold as well, I pulled back up one of the blankets I had tossed aside and covered both of us. I curled back up against Naruto's chest. Only this time I was facing him. Gods, he's so hot. And I felt so safe when I was with him. I buried my face into his shoulder, taking in a whiff of his soothing scent. I closed my eyes and made a decision with myself. I will not run away anymore!

NARUTO'S POV

I woke up to feel the heat of another body against mine. My first thought were what the fuck? I open my eyes looking down I say Neji and slowly remembered everything that had happened, from Neji kissing me, to him passing out, and to were we are now. I heard my stomach grumble and realized I hadn't eaten in about three hours. I climbed of out of the bed, after kissing Neji gently on the forehead. I wondered around his house until I found the kitchen. And in the kitchen I found the world's best food. RAMEN! As I made my ramen, my cell phone rang. "Hey, Kiba," I said, seeing that it was him.

"Where the fuck are you?" he yelled at me. "I've tried to call you 15 other times!"

"Well… sorry I feel asleep. But I'm at Neji's right now making ramen."

"Oh, so Neji's more important than your best friend, is he?"

"What are you talking about" I asked him, but then I remembered, "Oh…wait… I was supposed to go to your house after school…"

"Yeah, you were. But going to Neji's house and falling asleep was more important. And you more than likely already raped him."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him with a scowl.

"Oh don't give me that shit. We both know about the pictures that you have in your head. And we both know that Neji's straight!" Kiba was yelling at me now, as loud as he could.

"Let me ask you this Kiba… how do you know he's straight?" I asked mad that Kiba couldn't understand what I was trying to say. I decided that there was no reason to talk to him anymore so I simply hung up on him, after quietly saying, "Even if he is straight, I still love him and wouldn't, I repeat wouldn't, rape him or hurt him…"

As I sat down to eat my ramen, my phone rang yet again. I looked at my cell phone and realized it was Iruka. I considered not answering it, but then realized he must be freaking out… I was supposed to be home an hour ago and he is me over-protective-adopted-dad. "Hey Iruka," I said into the phone.

"Where have you been? I thought you were with Kiba so I didn't worry to much until Kiba calls and asked me if I knew where you were."

"Calm down, Iruka. I'm at Neji's I went over there after school to take his homework to him because he wasn't at school," I informed him. I felt bad for lying to him but I didn't want to tell him the truth… "But when I got here Neji answered the door and passed out so I stuck around to take car of him and ended up falling asleep.

"Fine," he sighed, "When are you going to come home?"

"I don't know. Neji's asleep and I'm going to wait until he wakes up and make sure he's okay."

"Fine, call me when you leave…"

"K.K. See you later," I said, hanging up the phone.

I finished eating my ramen and washed the dishes. Sighing, I looked around and decided to wash the floor since I was so freakin bored. As I finished, I leaned against the wall to admire my herd work. My phone rang for the third time in the last hour. "I don't want to talk to you, you fucking asshole!" I yelled into the phone after seeing that it was Kiba. I then proceeded to throw my phone across the room. I slide down the wall until I was sitting on the ground. I buried my face in my hands and began to cry. Today was not a good day… First, I get in trouble for not paying attention in class because I was worried about Neji. Then the one I love passes out when I get to his house. Then I get in a fight with my best friend… and then I find out I worried my adopted father who done so much for me…


	2. Chapter 2

If you're still reading this you guys are the greatest. Honestly you guys are.

_**WARNING**: There is a lemon at the begining of this chapter. Also there is self-harm at the end._

Here's the new chapter. Enjoy!

**Neji's POV**

I woke to the sound of someone sniffling in the kitchen. I crawled out of bed lazily and staggered into the kitchen to see what was going on. Seeing Naruto crying made me feel heartsick. My poor little Naruto… wait, since when was he mine? Ah, well the moment I saw him there, I couldn't contain myself from immediately going to embrace him in my arms.

"What's wrong?" I whispered into her ear while gently stroking his hair with my hand. OMG… I can't believe I'm doing this… I haven't even told him I liked him yet; but I am feeling like I'm acting like his boyfriend or something. If I wasn't so busy trying to comfort him, I would have been trying to answer my question in my head while blushing AGAIN. But instead I only blushed slightly while showing my concern for Naruto.

**Naruto's POV**

I snuggled closer to Neji. I looked up at him before kissing him. It wasn't a little kiss. It was the type of kisses you see in the cheesy romance movies. The I'll-love-you-no-matter-what type of kiss. "Neji… Do you love me? Because I love you," I said, not sure of what his response would be.

**Neji's POV**

That kiss from Naruto told me that he really did care for me the way I cared for him. That had just been my really first kiss yesterday, and right now, I had confirmed three things. 1.) I am officially gay. 2.) Naruto loves me and I love him. 3.) I will forever love only him and always protect him.

I briefly pulled away from Naruto, my hands on his shoulders and looked into his cerulean eyes. "Naruto…" I began. "You have no idea how long I have loved you. Ever since I met you, I have not been able to get my mind off of you day and night. I love you so much and I will never love anyone else as much as I love you… I just want you to know that…" As soon as I was finished with my sentence, I pulled Naruto in for another kiss. The kiss this time was longer and involved tongues intertwining in each other's mouths. I began to slide my hands up under his shirt, feeling his slender figure with my fingers…

**Naruto's POV**

"Neji… I love you… and I always will… I don't want to be with anyone but you…" I told him between kisses. It was the complete truth. I felt my pants get tighter as Neji's fingers teased my nipples. "Oh… Neji…" I moaned into his mouth. I broke the kiss and slipped my shirt off. I quickly captured his lips once again. I let Neji push me against the kitchen floor. "Oh… Neji-kun…" Is all I could say as he nibbled softly on one nipple while his hand played with the other. I felt my pants become even tighter. "Neji… pants…" I panted. I arched up as his hand slid from my nipple down into my pants. "Off… now… Neji… please…" I whined.

**Neji's POV**

I unbuttoned my lover's pants and licked a trail down from his nipple to the hem of his pants where I bit down on the zipper, pulling it down with my teeth. I listened to Naruto's moans of pleasure and relief from being freed from his blue denim prison. I lay down on his stomach, his arousal rubbing against my neck the soft fabric of his boxers, as I pulled down his jeans the rest of the way.

Not to long after, my own shirt was pulled off and my pajama pants, held up only by an elastic band, started to slide off on their own free will, along with my boxers. I started to pull down Naruto's boxer shorts and was surprised as how big he was. I placed my lips at the tip of his throbbing organ, taking a few licks before taking the first few inches in my mouth.

**Naruto's POV**

"Mon amour Neji," I whispered in French. I arched as Neji began to take me into his mouth. "Neji-kun please…" I felt the aching that said I need release. "Mmmmn…" I moaned as he took me fully into his mouth. He began to move his head up and down. "Mmmmn… Neji… I'm gonna cum!" I yelled, that only seem to encourage him further. I shouted his name as my cum filled his mouth. "I'll be right back," he whispered to me. I laid there on the floor completely unsatisfied. I realized I still wanted more. I wanted him inside me. He came back with a bottle of massage oil. He quickly poured some oil on his fingers and stuck one inside my opening. When I was ready, he stuck another one in and began to stretch me. I took the bottle of oil and poured some into my hand and began to lube up Neji's giant needle. I was trying to speed up the process. After what seemed like a lifetime Neji positioned himself at my entrance and gave me a look of question as if asking if it was okay. "Please Neji," I said with at look of need.

**Neji's POV**

I slowly pushed myself into Naruto feeling the warmth of his anus and hearing both our moans of pleasure simultaneously. Damn, this feels so good. I started to slowly move in and out of his oil and cum covered body before gradually speeding up. Eventually I brought my hand around Naruto's reproductive organ and started to pump him in time with the rhythm in which I was moving in and out of his entrance. Naruto's moans grew louder until he finally came, and so did I shortly afterwards.

**Naruto's POV**

I looked around as we lay there on the floor and noticed Kiba standing in the door way. cue dun-dun-dun music "Uhh… Neji… we have company." I poked Neji. "Neji! You got cum on your kitchen floor! The floor I just washed!" I said glaring at Neji.

"Ummm… Naruto? Can you meet me outside after you put some clothes on?" Kiba asked. He didn't wait for an answer before walking out the front door.

**Neji's POV**

"It was your cum too you know…" I whispered in Naruto's ear before pulling myself out of him and gathering our dirtied clothes to put in the washing machine. I let Naruto borrow some of my clothes since his were messed up.

"Good luck," I told him giving him one last kiss while pulling on my pants. He walked out of my room and when to meet Kiba on my front porch. As soon as I was done getting dressed, I went to the front door to eavesdrop on them.

**Naruto's POV**

"Hey Kiba, what's up?" I asked.

"WTF was that? Is that why you couldn't talk to me? I called to apologize for being an asshole and when you hung up I decided to come here and say I'm sorry because I wouldn't be able to go on living if you hated me. I still love you Naruto and I arrive here to find you screwing Neji!"

"…" was pretty much my response. I was speechless. Did Kiba just say he loves me?

"I love you Naruto! I love you more then anything in the world!" Kiba yelled before bursting into tears and running down the street.

**Neji's POV**

I was in shock when I hear this through the door. Poor Kiba… I know I would have felt the same way if someone tried to take Naruto away from me. I feel so guilty now. I slide down onto the floor behind the door. I looked down at my hands that were clenched together. I bit my bottom lip as my fists balled up tighter. The fact that I still had the taste of Naruto's cum in my mouth didn't help the guilt go away at all. I almost fell at the way backwards when Naruto opened the door. I looked up at him with a look of guilt and worry, still sitting on the floor. I felt my eyes start to water up and I felt a lump in my throat. I wasn't able to say anything, just stare.

**Naruto's POV**

"Oh Neji…" I said quietly. I sat down next to him. I pulled him into my arms and buried my face into his hair. We sat like that for a few minutes, even though it seemed like hours. I had no clue what to do now. I mean sure I love Kiba but it was a brotherly love… not the type of love I had for Neji. "Neji… what do I do?" I asked him even though it was muffled through his hair. I began to cry softly.

**Neji's POV**

I felt one of Naruto's tears roll down my neck. Finally I couldn't hold it in anymore, I shut my eyes and several tears trickled down my cheek.

"I… I don't know..." I said while clinging to his (actually my) shirt. I was so afraid of losing Naruto at that moment, even though he said he loved nobody but me, I was still worried that a part of him still wanted Kiba. I would not be able to go on though if Naruto was unhappy with me. I would rather give him up then let that happen.

"W-well, how do you… feel about K-Kiba?" I asked, getting my Hinata stutter back from the previous day. So much had happened since then…

**Naruto's POV**

"I guess I do love him but…" I trailed off.

**Neji's POV**

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Oh…" I replied. I guess that we won't be together after all.

**Naruto's POV**

"It's not the same type of love I have for you though. The love I have for Kiba is like a brotherly love… with you I want to be with you forever and do what we did in the kitchen many, many more times…" I said, wondering what Neji was thinking and where Kiba went.

**Neji's POV**

I felt the calmness come to me a little when I heard Naruto tell me what he just did. I almost giggled at it too. It would be a shame if I lost my new (and first) boyfriend the same day I got him.

"Well, if you really feel that way, you should tell him. He's your best friend, so I'm sure he'll understand…" I sort of whispered. I had released my grip from him and was now sitting on his lap. I looked down at our crotches remembering what we had done just about a half an hour before. I lay down on his shoulder giving him a kiss on the cheek where there had been a tear dripping down.

"I love you Naruto…"

**Naruto's POV**

"I love you too Neji… My Neji… You'll always be my Neji right?" I asked with chibi eyes.

**Neji's POV**

"Of course!" I replied sitting up again, smiling softly. He looks so cute! I kissed him again on his soft lips. "Just as long as you'll always be my Naruto" and this is the truth.

**Naruto's POV**

"Always… until I die and after that," I said, kissing him… our tongues began to battle. Oh god how I love him… my Neji. I pulled away from him. "I'm sorry Neji, but I'm worried about Kiba. I don't know what he'll do… You know he used to cut himself before him and I were friends? I have to go find him, okay?"

**Neji's POV**

"I understand. Go find him. I'll see you tomorrow at school!" I got up off his lap and looked at the clock. It was 7:13 P.M.

"Oh! Don't you need to call Iruka to tell him where you are?!"

**Naruto's POV**

"Oh yeah…" I said looking at my cell phone that was now in a million little pieces. "Uhh… can I use your phone?"

"Sure," Neji said, walking over to the cordless phone and handing it to me. I watched him walk into the kitchen stepping over our mess. "So much for cleaning the floor," he told me as I dialed his home number.

"It's all your fault ya know," I said with a playful smile.

"Hello?" Iruka answered the phone.

"Hey Iruka… look I'm still at Neji's but Kiba came over and we talked which led to Kiba crying which led to him running away so now I have to go find him so I don't know what time I'll be home. And I'm gonna need a new cell phone. Kay?" I said in one breath.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I'll explain everything later." I promised.

"Okay… I'll talk to you later then," he said not sounding too happy about that.

"Bye," I said hanging up. I walked to Neji and gave him a kiss. "Love you," I said before walking out the door.

**Neji's POV**

"Bye. Love you too." I swept up the mess on the floor and wiped up the oil and cum. I hummed as I went to my bedroom. Naruto's backpack was sitting in the corner by my bed. I will have to gibe it to him tomorrow. After all, I have classes with him and will probably see him in the morning too. At least, I hoe to see him so that we can make out a bit before school starts. I was gathering my things to take a shower when the front door bell rang. When I opened it, Hinata stood in front of me with a shy smile.

"U-umm, I'm s-sorry for coming over so l-late…" she began to stutter; "I-I brought you your homework…" she handed me worksheets and a sheet of paper with assignments written on it.

"Oh! Thanks a lot!" I took the papers from her hands. "Would you like to come in for a minute?" I invited. The look on her face that she gave me seemed to ask, 'Are you okay? You aren't acting like your normal self…"

"A-actually, I have to get going home. I-I'll see you at s-school tomorrow…" she waved goodbye and started to turn back towards her car. "Oh, and N-Neji-nii? If anything is e-ever bothering you, know that I-I will be here to h-help…" I nodded back to her in acknowledgement. I waited until she made it back to her car before shutting the door and locking it. O took a shower, did my homework, and was read for bed by a little past 10:30. I wasn't quite tired yet though, so I closed my eyes and began to think about what Naruto was doing and had dreams about him and myself together, repeating the actions that we had done earlier…

**Naruto's POV**

I drove around town looking for Kiba until about 10:00 then I pulled over and used a pay phone to call his house. "Hello?" his mom answered.

"Ummm… Hi… Is Kiba there?" I asked not bothering to tell her who it was.

"Yeah… who is this?" she asked.

"It's Naruto. I'm just calling to make sure he's okay…"

"Oh… okay… just a minute… I'll give him the phone…" I could hear her knocking on his bedroom door. "Hmm… he must not want to be bothered…"

"Oh… is it alright if I come over for a few minutes? I really need to talk to him," I said.

"I'm not sure. He's really grouchy when he's bothered. But since its you I'm sure he won't mind."

"Thanks a lot… see you in a few"

I arrived at Kiba's house a few minutes later. His mom was standing on the front porch looking worried.

"I tried to tell Kiba that you were coming over but his door is locked and he's not responding. I'm worried about him," she told me in a frantic voice.

"I ran into the house, up the stairs, and banged on Kiba's door. "Kiba! Let me in this instant! Do not make me force myself in there!" I yelled. I got no response. I was about to try and force down the door but then remember Kiba once telling me it would take a 3,000 pound elephant to break down that door. I ran back down the stairs and out the back door. I climbed up the tree that led to Kiba's 2nd story balcony. Oh shit I hope he's okay. I broke the glass on the door that led from his room to the balcony. I walked into his room careful not to cut myself on the glass. Shit! Shit! Shit! Fuck! Shit! Shit! Shit! I walked around his room looking for him. "Kiba?" I called. Then I saw him on the ground by his bed. His razor was in my hand and his body was covered in blood. Oh fuck… this is all my fault! He started cutting himself again because of me.. that was bad enough but now he's lost too much blood and is unconscious, close to dead, and still bleeding. I ran over to him and could tell he was paler then normal. I checked for a pulse and found one but it was barely there. "Shit Kiba… Don't die on me now..." I whispered.

* * *

Well hope you enjoyed Chapter 2. I hope you didn't get confused with the many POV changes. Chapter 3 has been started. But you can only type "Neji's POV" and "Naruto's POV" so much at once. Also starting next chapter, Kiba will have a POV as well. Review please!


End file.
